


Mes séances de lutte

by maddieaddisson



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieaddisson/pseuds/maddieaddisson
Summary: Saison 10 Tony et Ziva après la révélation de sa liaison avec Adam
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 2





	Mes séances de lutte

Un coup dans le sac de frappe puis deux, trois, dix, vingt, cent, sans s'arrêter à tel point que le sang commençait à rougir les bandes de tissus qui entouraient ses mains.  
La douleur irradiait dans ses bras mais ne parvenait pas à annihiler sa colère. Alors, il continua à frapper, frapper, frapper.

Il repensait à la réponse gênée qu'elle lui avait donnée à la question qui le taraudait depuis la veille. Oui, elle avait couché avec Adam en Israël lors des obsèques de son père.

Il n'avait rien vu venir. Pourtant, il pensait bien la connaître, ses qualités comme ses travers. Mais il croyait naïvement qu'elle avait changé, que la nature de leur relation avait changé.

Il se sentait trompé, trahi. Elle avait tenté de se justifier en lui parlant de la solitude éprouvée lors de l'enterrement de son père. Mais cette excuse, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il était là pour elle, il lui avait dit à l'aéroport lors de son départ mais comme toujours, elle l'avait tenu à distance et avait préféré les bras d'un autre pour se consoler.

Il était jusqu'alors confiant, presque certain qu'il ne leur restait que quelques pas à franchir pour être enfin ensemble. Et là, c’était un véritable coup de poignard dans le cœur qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

Pour une fois, il était à court de paroles et le silence qu'il avait maintenu toute la journée avait paru suspect à toute l'équipe. Il était blessé, malheureux, en colère et ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de ses sentiments négatifs.

Évidemment, elle l'avait suivi dans la salle de sports située au sous-sol du NCIS.

Elle se tenait à présent devant lui, vêtue d'une tenue de sport. Il savait que sa présence n'était pas le résultat d'une envie soudaine d'exercice physique. Elle était venue là pour arranger les choses entre eux.

Mission impossible, avait-t-il envie de lui dire, mais il préféra garder le silence.

Elle se saisit du sac de frappe et le coinça contre son corps pour le stabiliser. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de son aide et envoya un puissant coup dans l'accessoire de gym qui la fit à peine bouger.

"Pour plus de puissance, le coup doit partir de l'épaule" lui dit-elle

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui déclarer froidement :

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un entraineur".

"Peut-être d'un sparring partner?" proposa-t-elle en lui souriant

"Je ai aucune envie de ma battre avec toi" répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton

"Et pourquoi pas, cela permet d'évacuer les tensions" dit-elle en gardant un calme apparent

"Cela ne n'arrangera rien." dit-il en lui adressant un regard énervé

"Essaye, tu verras" dit-elle en projetant violemment le sac de frappe en sa direction. Il fit un pas de côté, et seule son épaule fut touchée.

Plus que la douleur, ce fut ce geste déplacé qui le rendit furieux. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur elle, la saisit par les épaules et grâce à un mouvement de jambe, la renversa sur le tapis.

Surprise, elle chuta en arrière et il tomba avec elle.

Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle.

Elle semblait estomaquée par la situation et le regardait avec incrédulité.

Il approcha alors son visage du sien et lui dit :

"Tu essayes toujours de résoudre tes problèmes de la même manière : la bagarre ou le sexe mais ce n'est pas mon cas" .

Il se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il eut bien du mal à enlever les bandes qui enveloppaient ses mains. Il essaya de se calmer en empoignant fermement les rebords d'un lavabo et en respirant tête baissée. En se redressant, il ne put échapper à son reflet dans le miroir et il eut l'envie de le briser avec ses poings tellement il se détestait.

Il avait agi comme un idiot et n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses entre eux.

Il pria pour qu'une douche brulante parvienne à l'apaiser ou tout du moins à lui faire oublier l'incident avec Ziva. Il se déchaussa et se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans une cabine.

Il régla la température au maximum et se positionna sous le jet d'eau. Les tremblements s'atténuèrent, remplacés par un violent mal de cœur.

Il posa son front contre une paroi de la douche et resta immobile attendant que son corps se calme.

Il sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite son geste, voulait-elle qu'il se retourne pour lui asséner un coup, au mieux une gifle?

Mais il comprit que sa main était posée délicatement dans un geste de réconfort. Il poussa malgré lui un soupir de soulagement et posa une main sur la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment qui lui parut incroyablement long ainsi avant qu'elle ne dise :

"Tes jointures doivent te faire souffrir. Si tu veux, je peux appliquer dessus de la crème cicatrisante". Avec sa main libre, elle l'invita à se retourner et à lui faire face.

Il n'avait pas le courage de la regarder dans les yeux mais son regard baissé s'arrêta sur sa poitrine dénudée.

Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle avait pénétré dans la douche complétement nue.

Il réussit au prix d'un grand effort à détacher ses yeux de cette vision hautement érotique pour observer son visage.

Elle avait la tête légèrement inclinée et arborait un sourire satisfait. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et l'effet que tout cela produirait sur lui.

"Je trouve que c'est une attitude très tendancieuse à avoir envers un collègue et que notre formatrice en relations humaines qualifierait cela de harcèlement". dit-il en lui adressant un sourire condescendant

"Je pense qu'on peut voir aussi cela comme le geste d'une personne qui s'inquiète et qui prend soin de son collègue."

"Nue? je ne crois pas que cela soit acceptable. il est temps de sortir d'ici" dit-il avec fermeté

Il l'empoigna par les épaules, la plaqua contre une des parois de la douche et sortit de la cabine en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son magnifique corps nu, ruisselant de gouttes d'eau.

XXX

Le dédain silencieux, qu'il exprimait depuis leur entrevue dans la salle de gym, la conduisit à demander à son patron une faveur jusque là jamais sollicitée : celle de ne plus faire équipe avec lui.

A sa grande surprise, Gibbs accepta sans sourciller et lui proposa d'opérer sur le terrain avec McGee. Soulagée de ne plus avoir à passer des moments tendus avec Tony, elle apprécia de prime abord la compagnie de l'éternel probie.

Mais les conversations geek de Tim lui apparurent rapidement encore plus insupportables que les références cinématographiques de son ancien coéquipier. Surtout, leur complicité lui manquait : pas besoin avec Tony de verbaliser ses intentions lors de l'interrogatoire d'un suspect, un simple échange de regard suffisait. Tout était plus laborieux avec McGee et son boulot lui paraissait désormais bien moins excitant. Toutefois, elle était bien trop fière pour demander au boss de revenir à la situation de départ.

Elle souhaitait que Tony craque le premier, fasse le premier pas et lui demande de revoir sa décision. Elle le savait aussi désemparé par la situation, aux prises avec la mauvaise humeur de leur patron et à ses interminables silences.

En ce vendredi soir, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au NCIS, Ziva comptait les heures qui la séparaient du début du week-end.

Assise à son bureau, elle tapait distraitement un rapport d'enquête quand son téléphone sonna. Abby lui demanda de venir la rejoindre dans son laboratoire afin de lui montrer les résultats d'une recherche ADN. Elle se leva en évitant soigneusement de regarder Tony et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle fut surprise de le voir faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes et il lui dit simplement qu'il venait de recevoir un appel de Ducky lui demander de se rendre en salle d'autopsie. Elle lui parla aussi brièvement que lui en mentionnant le coup de téléphone de leur collègue gothique.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur vide, chacun appuyant sur le bouton du sous-sol qui le concernait. L'appareil se mît en marche mais stoppa au bout de quelques secondes sa descente. Ils levèrent en même temps les yeux au ciel tout deux agacés par l'incident. Ziva ne perdit pas un instant et appuya sur le bouton d'alarme. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas fonctionner. Elle se tourna vers Tony qui se saisit de son portable et composa un numéro de téléphone. Il contacta le probie pour demander de l'aide. En raccrochant, il dit simplement : "McGee se charge d'appeler la maintenance".

Coincée pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une année avec Tony dans un ascenseur, elle pensait être maudite. Surtout que la situation était bien plus inconfortable que la première fois. La différence d'ambiance était saisissante. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, ne se frôlaient pas, chacun positionné dans un angle opposé de l'ascenseur.

Ziva sentait la colère, mêlée à la frustration, monter en elle et sans le regarder, elle savait qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle choisit de rompre ce silence qui l'oppressait :

"C'est insupportable. Comment ce truc peut tomber en panne comme cela !" dit-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans les portes.

Tony sembla ignorer son coup de sang et son attitude détachée ne fit qu'accroitre son énervement.

"Tu es devenu muet, pas même un commentaire sarcastique sur mon manque de self-control." lui demanda-t-elle vindicative

Il ne dit rien et pianota à la place sur son smartphone. Elle résista à l'envie de s'en saisir et de le faire valser contre les parois de l'ascenseur.

"Je ne te pensais pas si rancunier et mesquin." dit-elle en se plaçant devant lui

"Mesquin, alors que c'est toi qui as demandé à Gibbs de faire tout le temps équipe avec McGee!" lui répondit-il énervé

"Je n'en pouvais plus de ton attitude envers moi. C'est toi qui m'ignore depuis des semaines." lui expliqua-t-elle en essayant de se contenir

"J'ai d'excellentes raisons de le faire." lui dit-t-il de façon laconique

"Je me suis expliquée, Tony" lui dit-elle doucement

"Non, tu as juste voulu résoudre ça à ta manière et tu es énervée que je n'ai pas voulu." dit-il en évitant toujours de la regarder

"Tu attends quoi de moi, Tony?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible

"Rien."

"Bien" dit-elle amèrement en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol.

Son indifférence, si elle était réelle, allait la tuer à petits feux, alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait face à un problème, elle chercha la solution la plus rapide. Une seule idée lui passait par la tête : la démission. Les coudes sur les genoux, les mains tenant son front, elle était soudainement accablée par la situation. Elle resta prostrée ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne s'assoit à ses côtés.

"Je suis sur que McGee va nous sortir rapidement de là" dit-il simplement.

"Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète et tu le sais très bien" dit-elle en relevant la tête

"Et qu'est-ce qui m'inquiète alors?" lui demanda-t-il en la regardant enfin

"Que tout cela soit irréparable" dit-elle en pointant son index vers lui et en le ramenant vers sa poitrine.

Il poussa un long soupir.

" Tu dramatises un peu, Ziva." lui répondit-il

"Je ne crois pas. La dernière fois, où cela a été tendu entre nous comme ça, c'était du temps de Michael Rivkin".

"Peut-être" lui concéda-t-il

"On est peut-être arrivé au bout du chemin." dit-elle alors que cette pensée venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit.

"Je ne comprends pas Ziva." lui dit-il en posant une main sur un de ses genoux.

"On travaille ensemble depuis huit ans, c'est déjà incroyable d'avoir tenu si longtemps sans s'entretuer. On a besoin sûrement de changement."

"Ton expérience avec McGee a dû être une incroyable révélation pour toi !" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée

"Je n'aime pas plus que ça faire équipe avec Tim et tu le sais bien." lui avoua-t-elle

"Pourquoi changer alors?" lui demanda-t-il toujours aussi incrédule

"Demande la personne qui m'ignore depuis des semaines'?" lui répondit-elle du tac au tac

"Ok, tu as gagné. J'arrête ça et on repart à zéro."

Il avait dit ces dernières paroles avant sincérité, elle en était sure. Elle était soulagée de constater que la carapace venait de craquer et qu'il avait fait un pas vers elle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

"Non. On a vraiment besoin de faire des changements." lui répéta-t-elle

A ce moment précis, l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Elle se releva et sortit précipitamment lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

XXX

La colère avait cédé la place à l'inquiétude.

Leur conversation dans l'ascenseur ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Rentré chez lui, il avait réfléchi et s'était dit qu'elle allait peut-être faire une bêtise. Avec son sens du sacrifice et sa capacité à trancher rapidement en cas de problème, il redoutait qu'elle prenne une décision radicale, comme celle de quitter l'équipe, voire le NCIS, voire Washington, voire les Etats-Unis.

Cette idée ne le quittait plus et l'angoissait au plus au point, d'autant que le week-end étant arrivé, il n'était pas en mesure de la questionner rapidement sur le sujet. Une seule solution s'imposa à lui : il devait trouver un moyen de la voir le plus vite possible.

En ce samedi matin, même s'il n'était pas d'humeur pour cela, il s'équipa pour faire du sport et fit sciemment un jogging qui l'amena dans le quartier où résidait Ziva. Il s'arrêta à une supérette pour acheter des croissants et du thé, puis arriva au pied de son immeuble et sonna à l'interphone. Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre et il pria pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

"Oui?"

"C'est Tony. Mon jogging m'a conduit vers chez toi et j'ai acheté de quoi petit-déjeuner, ça te tente?" demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué

"Je suis bien occupée, ce matin, Tony."

A quoi, faire tes bagages se demanda-t-il intérieurement mais il évita de piper mot.

Son silence conduisit Ziva à revenir sur sa réponse initiale.

"Mais monte cinq minutes si tu veux!"

Elle déclencha l'ouverture de la porte. Il n'attendit pas son reste pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble et gravir les quatre volées d'escalier qui séparaient le rez-de-chaussé du deuxième étage.

La porte de son appartement était entrebâillée et il entendit sa voix au loin lui dire de la rejoindre dans le salon.

Il se dirigea vers cette pièce et s'arrêta net en la découvrant au milieu d'une dizaine de cartons.

Il était estomaqué d'avoir eu raison, elle s'apprêtait bel et bien à partir.

Il lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

"Tu déménages?"

Elle éclata de rire mais ça ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

"Non, j'ai reçu des affaires de mon père en provenance d'Israël. Il y a des photos de famille, des archives personnelles, des bibelots, des livres" dit-elle en désignant les cartons "et faut que je fasse du tri et rangement."

La tension qu'il éprouvait commença à diminuer et il proposa sans vraiment réfléchir :

"Tu veux de l'aide?"

"Non, merci. Je pense que je dois faire cela toute seule. Alors comme ça, tu mets à faire du running?" dit-elle en arborant un air moqueur

"La conversation d'hier sur le changement porte ses fruits." lui répondit-il simplement

"Et cela t'a amené dans mon quartier. Quel heureux hasard !" s'exclama-t-elle faussement surprise

"En effet. J'ai amené, tu te rappelles, de quoi faire un petit déjeuner?" lui proposa-t-il en lui adressant un grand sourire

"Merci Tony mais je l'ai déjà pris et puis j'ai beaucoup de boulot qui m'attend avec tous ces cartons." lui répondit-elle

Sa tentative d'en savoir plus sur ses intentions et de retrouver une certaine normalité entre eux venait d'échouer.

"mais je suis disponible ce soir" ajouta-t-elle

Il la remercia intérieurement de lui laisser une chance.

"Super, je vais appeler McGee, Abby, Palmer et sa femme et on pourra aller dans un bar".

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui dire que cette idée lui déplaisait.

"Ok, tous les deux alors."

Elle acquiesça.

"Il y a un bar qui retransmet un match de baseball et..."

Il la regarda une fois de plus lui lancer un regard dépité.

"Un restaurant, alors?"

"Très bien, un restaurant, je te laisse le choisir et réserver. Tu m'envoies un SMS pour dire à quelle heure tu passes me chercher." lui dit-elle en le raccompagnant à l'entrée de son appartement.

" A toute à l'heure" eut-il à peine le temps de balbutier avant que la porte se referme derrière lui.

Il rentra chez lui en pilote automatique, son esprit soudainement très occupé à penser à leur soirée.

C'était un rendez-vous et le premier de cette nature pour tous les deux. Comment devait-il se comporter avec elle ? comme avec toutes ses ex petites amies? Ziva allait se moquer de son côté prévenant et de quoi allait-il parler? du boulot? de leurs collègues? de leur passé?

Il avait l'impression que la soirée allait se transformer en un examen qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à passer.

Pourquoi déjà avait-il refusé ses avances dans les vestiaires du NCIS? cela aurait été plus spontané que tout ce cirque?

Il devrait peut-être annuler en inventant un joli mensonge à base d'infection pulmonaire soudaine.

Pourquoi avait-il peur? de quoi?

Sa petite voix intérieure lui dit qu'à force de trop attendre, on finissait par mettre la barre trop haut et qu'elle semblait ensuite impossible à franchir.

Il s'était imaginé qu'il y aurait un jour un instant magique, inattendu et spontané qui les aurait amenés naturellement à être ensemble.

Et tout dans cette soirée était organisée, planifiée et donc totalement effrayant pour lui.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il s'effondra tête la première sur son lit. Il aurait bien confié ses états d'âmes à un ami, mais il ne pouvait rien dire ni à McGee, ni à Palmer et encore moins à Abby.

Au bout d'une longue réflexion, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer, que Ziva et ses envies de changement ne lui pardonneraient pas.

Il fit une réservation dans un de ses restaurants français préféré et informa Ziva de l'heure où il irait la chercher.

Il passa l'après-midi à s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles de cette future soirée et cela ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

Il eut une idée qui lui parut sur le coup génial. Il allait lui parler de l'importance de l'amitié qu'il partageait et qu'il avait envie de chérir et de protéger. Peut-être serait-il si persuasif que rien ne se passerait?

En allant la chercher, il eut l'impression de revivre l'angoisse qu'il avait éprouvée le soir, où il avait demandé en mariage Wendy.

Ziva l'attendait devant son appartement. Il fut soulagé de constater que si elle s'était fait belle avec une jolie robe et ses cheveux lâchés, ce n'était pas non plus excessif.

En entrant dans l'habitacle, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et fut la première à parler.

"Je suis bien contente de sortir, cela m'a pris un temps fou de ranger toutes ses affaires."

Trop content qu'elle engage la conversation sur un sujet neutre, il la questionna sur ce qu'elle avait découvert dans ces cartons et ce sujet les occupa jusqu'à leur arrivée au restaurant.

Installés à leur table, ils lurent en silence les menus proposés. Mais il eut la mauvaise idée de lever les yeux dans sa direction et de croiser son regard plein de tendresse et d'affection, ce qui le déstabilisa complétement.

Il commença sans en avoir conscience à tapoter avec ses doigts sur la table.

Ziva lui dit alors doucement :

"Tout va bien, Tony" et elle posa une main sur la sienne.

"Je ne suis pas sur." lui avoua-t-il honnêtement

Devant son air surpris, il décida de s'expliquer : "Je suis désolée mais je trouve que cela ne nous ressemble pas. Le restaurant, les conversations gentilles etc..."

Elle poussa un long soupir qui exprimait très bien son mécontentement.

"J'en ai marre Tony. Tu ne peux pas à la fois me reprocher de coucher avec d'autres hommes et en même temps refuser de le faire avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas me confier à toi et refuser de partager des moments intimes. Je renonce une bonne fois pour toute."

Elle se leva.

"Et à quoi renonces-tu exactement?" osa-t-il lui demander

" A un futur avec toi." dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Il resta un moment abasourdi par ses paroles. Il fouilla ensuite rapidement dans ses poches pour trouver de la monnaie afin de payer leurs apéritifs et sortit du restaurant.

Il l'aperçut au loin, elle avait déjà parcouru une centaine de mètres. Il se mit à courir après elle. Mais contrairement aux scènes des films romantiques, il avait du mal à la rattraper. Elle était bien plus rapide que lui. Il hurla son prénom mais elle ne daigna même pas se retourner.

Il accéléra le rythme, même s'il était à bout de souffle et il traversait tous les carrefours sans bien prêter attention à la circulation trop concentré sur sa course.

Même ses efforts ne servaient à rien. Il commençait à la perdre de vue. Il se dit qu'il n'employait pas la bonne manière. Il connaissait mieux Washington qu'elle et au lieu de la suivre, il allait prendre des raccourcis jusqu'à chez elle.

Au lieu de suivre les rues éclairées, il passa par des parcs déserts à cette heure tardive et des terrains vagues. Il arriva après une course de dix minutes dans son quartier.

Au pied de son immeuble, il fut heureux de constater que son appartement n'était pas éclairé. Il la vit arriver au loin et décida de se cacher dans la pénombre non loin de son entrée.

Quand elle passa à côté de lui, il sortit de sa cachette et l'attrapa par le bras.

La surprise était toujours une mauvaise idée avec Ziva qui ne se laissa pas faire. Avec deux prises de son secret, elle le mit à terre et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

Il l'avait rarement vu aussi énervé.

"Tu mériterais que je t'en colle une, Tony" lui dit-elle la mâchoire serrée.

"Tu m'as dit récemment dit que se battre était une bonne façon d'apaiser les tensions" lui répondit-il en regrettant presque aussitôt ses paroles.

"Tu n'as rien compris, Tony" lui dit-elle en prenant appui avec ses mains sur le sol pour se relever.

Il l'en empêcha en la saisissant par les poignées et en l'attirant vers lui.

Au départ, elle résista mais il ne la quitta pas du regard et elle se laissa petit à petit faire. Centimètre par centimètre, son visage s'approchait du sien et il releva la tête du sol pour que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Leur baiser fut si renversant, qu'ils oublièrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ils n'entendirent même pas une voiture freiner à côté d'eux et une portière claquer.

"Mais vous vous croyez où?" fut la phrase qui les fit rompre leur étreinte.

Ils découvrirent au même moment un flic en uniforme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils se confondirent en excuses et ils promirent de rentrer vite chez Ziva pour offrir un cadre plus intime à leurs effusions.

FIN


End file.
